The invention relates to a lighting unit provided with a light modulation device that exhibits scattering property or transparency to light. Moreover, the invention relates to a display and a three-dimensional display that include the above-described lighting unit.
In recent years, a backlight of a scan system is used to improve moving picture responsiveness of a liquid crystal television. Further, recently, the scan system attracts attention to suppress crosstalk of 3D display using a shutter eyeglasses system. Moreover, particularly in a large television, a combination of an edge light and a light guide plate is a main stream to meet request of thickness reduction, and a backlight capable of being scan driven in a light guide plate system is desired (see PTLs 1 and 2).